Pit in a Dress
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A request fic by JBlaser on DeviantArt. Pit accidentally runs into Bayonetta and drops her dresses into the mud. Displeased with this, the witch forces him to take part in her fashion show by making him wear women's cloths and look like a girl much to his dismay. Contains: forced feminization


The city of Pittsburgh was a pretty lively and fascinating place, more so compared to the Overworld in Pit's universe. The electric lights from within the buildings, the neon signs and the light poles made the place brighter and colorful in the night. This electricity enabled the humans to keep driving around in their cars and let their businesses stay open past sunset. Pit marveled at the beauty and technological advance of this place as he explored the city. There were so many different kinds of shops and services here, a bigger variety than any of the cities in the Overworld. The angel boy's blue eyes shifted to an electronic billboard on one of the buildings advertising a zoo at the science center. An excited smile formed on Pit's face as he beamed, **"Wow, they have all kinds of animals? I got to go see them!"** Without looking, he accidentally bumped into someone. She let out a startled grunt as he said, **"Whoa!"** He heard a soft splash before he got a look at the woman he walked into.

It was Bayonetta, one of the many fighters he fought in the Smash Ultimate fighting show. Her outfit tonight was completely different. She was wearing a shimmering, slim white dress, a long white hat with a silver ribbon and white feather, white high-heeled shoes, beige stockings and long silver gloves. Everything about her looked beautiful except for that glare she was giving him. She complained, **"Oh just look at what you just did. You made me drop my most gorgeous dresses!"**

Pit looked down at the ground where the splashing sound came from and saw two fancy dresses lying in a puddle of mud. They were now ruined and stained with the ugly brown color on them. The boy felt bad about that, **"Uh oh, oops!"**

Bayonetta crossed her arms and told him, **"I hope that goddess of yours gave you enough money to pay for them, because I am considering killing you where you stand."** She pointed one of her guns at his forehead to prove a point.

The angel dropped his mouth open in fear at the threat of death. Bayonetta was a powerful fight and he knew very well of her strength and capabilities as she had beaten him a few times in the Smash show. No way was he going to get out of this alive. He gets on his knees, clasped his hands together and begged frantically, **"Er, I don't have any money. Please don't kill me! I promise I'll pay you back! I'll go to Lady Palutena and ask her for the money."** He prayed to his goddess that the umbra witch will be kind enough to spare him.

Bayonetta put away her gun and let out a laugh, **"I was just kidding, boy. You're not the right kind of angel to get a halo from. But you still need to be punished though."** She placed a finger to her lip as she pondered her thoughts, **"Now should I make you do? Hmm..."** Pit breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that he gets to live another day. The woman slowly walked around until she came up with an idea. She put her hand down and smirked mischievously, **"Ooh I know, how about I take you to my fashion show and you can be a model. What do you say?"**

Pit smiled and agreed, **"Sure, it sounds easy enough. I hope I get to dress up in something cool."**

The woman told him slyly, **"Oh you'll get to dress in something "cool" alright. Now follow me, the show's this way."** She turned and began to walk away.

 **"Coming!"** the boy eagerly replied. He followed her through the sidewalk and crossed the intersection until they got to a huge building with multiple floors and lights shining overhead the three door entrances. They went in through the middle entrance, which was a double door, and entered a lobby. The pair went around the receptionist area and went down two hallways until they got to a door. The room they went into had men and women dressed up in all kinds of fancy and sexy outfits, some shiny, some shimmering and some in unique designs like that one lady dressed up in a butterfly-themed outfit in the form of a bikini and wings.

Pit and Bayonetta made it to a lone door at the end of the room and went inside. This room contained a vanity dresser with a big mirror adorned with light-bulbs on the rims. On the other side was a long mirror stand. The witch took the boy to the center of the room and told, **"Now just stand right there and close your eyes, angel boy. I want this to be a surprise for when you see yourself in your new outfit."**

Pit obliged, **"You got it!"** Then he shut his eyes and waited the witch to dress him up. He felt his clothes being removed until he was in his undergarments. He heard the closet door open and some rummaging through the clothes. A few seconds later, he felt something go up from his feet to his waist before shoes were put onto him. Then his hands and forearms were clothed in long gloves. Next, he felt an outfit go down through his head, his torso and then his legs. After that, his hair got brushed down before something was put onto it. His face was decorated afterwards. And finally, he was adorned with a hat on head.

Bayonetta turned him around before she gave him the go, **"Open your eyes, boy. Take a look at your new self."**

The boy opened his eyes to the mirror showing himself. What he was a huge surprise that made his jaw dropped. He was now wearing a slim, glossy pink dress with a big white fur trim from chest to shoulders. A black bow-tie sat at the chest of the trim. His long gloves were a reddish-coral color. He had on black stockings with white high-heeled shoes each adorned with fuzz at the toe area and a black bow-tie. On his head was a long white hat with another black bow-tie. His once spiky hair was now smoothed down flat with hair extensions making it look long. Lastly, his face was decorated with eyeshadow, lipstick and Pit let out a shocked scream before he cried, **"What have you done to me?! I look like a girl! I can't go out looking like this, it's embarrassing!"**

Bayonetta snickered at his alarm, satisfied with the reaction she got. **"Well too bad, kid. The show's about to start and I can't have any of my models be late. So get your holy little hide out there and get ready to wow my audience."**

She pushed the hesitating boy out the room as he let out a frantic whine, **"But my manhood..."**

The pair were back in the room with other models getting ready to go to the walkway. They approached the models before the witch shoved the boy into the middle of the line. She told them, **"The show's about to start, everyone. I hope you kept your outfits neat and clean, because I'm counting on you to make my designs shine in the fashion world."** The models nodded and obeyed. Then she looked to the angel and told him, **"And Pit, if I don't see you out there. You know what's going to happen."**

Pit saw one of her feet twitch, hinting that she was either going to kick his butt, shoot him with one of her heel bullets or make him get stomped on by Madama Butterfly. He gulped nervously before replying, **"Okay, gotcha. I'll be there."**

Bayonetta told the other models, **"And make sure our new model doesn't run out on the show, okay?"**

The models obeyed, **"Yes, Miss Bayonetta."** The witch walked out the room and went to the walkway door to greet the audience.

The models turned their attention to the boy and stared at him. Pit felt embarrassed with all the eyes looking his way and taking in the image of a boy in women's clothes. He knew that he was never going to live this down. One man behind him brought his head next to his shoulder and asked in a flirty tone, **"Hey babe, want to go out tonight after this?"  
**  
Pit was unsure if this guy was a creepy pedophile or if he was simply mistaking him for a woman. Either way, it made the boy very uncomfortable. **"Eeee!"** he whined.

* * *

The models walked the stage as the audience looked on in amazement. Pop music played in the atmosphere, an animated screen played of a starry background ran, white lights shone down on the walkway and magenta lights shine in the distance. Some of the people were taking pictures of the models they liked. Among the crowd sat Palutena, Wario, Enzo, Jeanne, Peach and Dark Pit. Peach being impressed commented, **"Look at all these models, aren't they just so beautiful and amazing?"**

Jeanne nodded, **"Bayonetta really knows how to dress people. Fashion seems to come naturally to us, witches."**

Wario took a picture of a dark-skinned woman in a golden cheetah-pattern one-piece suit with feathers on the sleeveless shoulders and a golden top hat on her head. He agreed, **"Yeah, all these ladies are like eye candy."** He showed his iPhone's picture to the others as he continued, **"Take a look at that ass! That's hot!"** Enzo was admiring the picture with an impressed "ooh" and Dark Pit frowning in distaste for such lewdness.

Palutena rolled her eyes and said, **"Ugh, you're such a perv, Wario. But anyway, those models are giving me good ideas on what to wear back home."** She smiled delightfully and beamed, **"Can't wait to wow the humans with my new clothes. Viridi's going to be jealous."**

Dark Pit, having his arms crossed the whole time, grumped, **"I can't believe you brought me to this stupid show. I'm not even into that kind of junk. Why do you people get off on all that vanity and stuff?"**

Jeanne answered, **"Because Pittoo, we love beauty on a man and woman. It's a sex appeal that attracts lovers."** Then she smirked humorously, **"I'm sure Viridi's taught you that."**

The dark angel groaned, **"Ugh, don't even remind me."** He indeed knew about the natural section in regards to courtship, mate attraction and all that jazz, but he was a prude when it comes to that topic.

A few minutes later, it was now Pit's time to show up on the stage. The boy watched the model before him make his way to exit across from the entrance the angel stood at. Pit looked to the audience, feeling worried if some of these people are going to see past his disguise and poke fun at him for it. He tried to tell himself, _'Don't worry, Pit. You can do this. Nobody's going to see you as a guy. Just walk on out there, act like a pretty little girl and sing "la la la" in your head.'_ After the man left the stage, the boy went onto the walkway with a fake smile and a "la la la" song playing in his mind.

The audience gave him the most thrilled reaction that surpassed that of those they gave the other models. Everyone dropped their mouths and let out amazed ooh's. Many lights from the phones and cameras were flashed onto him as they were all taking pictures of Pit. One man in the audience shouted, **"She's so cute!"**

Pit felt very relieved when nobody got any negative reactions to him; they actually thought he was a girl. He looked around at the crowd's many smiles as he walked towards the end of the stage. He grinned gleefully and thought, _'Wow, I've never been appreciated this much before. I think I'll wear these clothes from now on.'_

Peach and friends were also amazed with the newest model on the stage. Enzo pointed at the figure and exclaimed, **"Holy smokes! That's got to be the most loveliest chick I've ever seen."**

Wario agreed, **"Yeah, she's a fine piece of work here! Better than I can say for Peach."**

The princess huffed her disapproval and told him, **"Well I'd never!"**

Jeanne cheered her up with a witty comment, **"If it makes you feel better, princess, I'd say the male models look a thousand times hotter than Wario here."**

The mustached man got offended and turned on the witch to yell, **"Hey!"**

Palutena smiled and teased, **"Well it's true, Wario. You're not exactly a chick magnet. That explains why Mario has a girlfriend and you don't."**

Wario shook his fist, **"Don't compare me to that red midget! At least I got a kiss from an Egyptian princess."**

Jeanne countered with a smirk, **"But that's only one girl. Mario got kissed by plenty of others. Pauline, Bombette, Daisy and some other ladies whose names can't cross my mind."**

After Wario let out a jealous growl, Enzo cried out in amusement, **"Ha, owned!"**

The mustached man punched him down onto the floor and yelled, **"Shut up, fatso!"** The women laughed at the mustached man and found it ironic that the pot called the kettle black.

Dark Pit ignored the comedy going on and just watched the figure on stage in boredom. When his brown eyes looked at the model's face, he sensed something very familiar about this one. One of his brows were raised as he thought, _'Wait, is that?...'_ He looked at the face closely, looking past all the makeup, until he pretty soon recognized who this was. He frowned with a great displeasure and thought, _'Oh you got to be freaking kidding me!'_ This was a big low for his light counterpart. Has this boy not have any shame at all? He cannot believe that the boy he used to be a part of was now masquerading as a woman in a fashion show. Pit degrading his masculinity was an insult to Dark Pit's own. If people knew that this model was Pit, what were they going to say about the dark angel, since he himself was a manifestation of the light angel's dark side? He was going to give Pit a serious talking to after this.

Pit was now walking back from the walkway and going to the exit. He felt pleased and flatter with all the attention he was getting. Who knew looking like a girl would make him the most popular model? He cannot wait to show Lady Palutena his new fashion once he gets back to Skyworld. The boy went out the door to join the other models who went before him.

* * *

After the fashion show was over, Pit met up with Bayonetta back in the room where she dressed him. The witch smiled at him and praised, **"You really wowed the crowd out there, boy. I can see the journalists putting you on the covers of those fashion magazines."**

Pit laughed heartily, " **Yeah, it looks like I was worried for nothing. Everyone really likes me."**

The woman nodded, **"They sure do. It looks like the punishment was worth it after all."**

 **"Sure was,"** the boy agreed. Then he glanced down at the dress as he asked, **"Hey I hope you don't mind, but can I keep these clothes?"**

Bayonetta said, **"Ooh, taking a liking to the outfit, are you? Of course you may. Think of it as a reward for making my show look great."**

Pit cheered excitedly, **"Ah yes! I am so going to wear these on my days off!"** Maybe he could attract a cute bisexual girl with that outfit.

 **"Now be just be sure to take good care of these clothes and they'll keep you pretty, alright?"**

 **"Will do!"** Pit promised. After they said their goodbyes to each other, the boy kept his new outfit on as he carried his other clothes in a spare bag that the witch gave him out the building. After he just left the front door, a dark angel dropped down in front of him with an angry look on his face. Pit jumped back in surprise and asked, **"Ahh! Pittoo, what are you doing here?"**

Dark Pit pointed at him and chided, **"Telling you to cut girly crud out! What the heck gave you the idea to dress up like this and go prance around on the stage like pretty little princess?!"**

The light angel, taken aback by this, defended, **"It wasn't my idea, honest! I knocked Bayonetta's clothes into the mud and she made me dress up like this as payback."**

Dark Pit yelled, **"Really?! You're going to let some four-eyed broad feminize you because she got butthurt over some clothes?!"**

 **"Hey, it was either that or she'll open a can of hurt on me. You know how strong she is."**

 **"You can run, you idiot!"**

 **"She has guns!"**

 **"Then go down fighting, moron! Don't degrade yourself like that. Have some pride! You didn't back down when you were in tough situations, so you shouldn't do that in this one!"**

Pit took a stand to him and said, **"Well at least it was worth it in the end. The people there really liked me."**

 **"Only because they thought you were a girl. If they knew who you were, you'd be named the joke of the year."**

 **"Well why do you care about that? I don't see how that affects you."**

Dark Pit grabbed him by the front of his dress and told him quietly, but still harshly, **"Because as much as you and I are different, we're still the same person. If you're the laughing stock, then I'd be one, too."**

Pit realized his counterpart's point-of-view and said, **"Ooh..."** Guess it would not be right to get the dark angel humiliated because of his actions.

The dark angel let him go and told, **"Now takes these stupid clothes off and throw them away! Don't let me catch you with them!"**

Pit frowned and gave in to his demand, **"Alright fine, I'll get rid of them."** He turned around and went back to the front door.

 **"Good!"** Then Dark Pit used Viridi's power of flight to fly away back to his world.

The light angel stopped as his hand touched the handle and watched his counterpart disappear into the sky. He looked to his reflection on the surface of the glass door. He stared at his cross-dressing self as he pondered his thoughts about this. He knew he had to respect Dark Pit's feelings, but at the same time he wanted to treasure the gifts that Bayonetta gave to him. Should he keep these clothes or trash them? After a few seconds of thinking, he got a better idea. He thought, _'Maybe I should dress up in private.'_ With his decision to keep the clothes, he went back into the building to change into his regular outfit at the men's bathroom. He put his new clothes in the bag and then left to return to the hotel that he and Lady Palutena were staying at.

As soon as he got out the door, he heard a woman say to him, **"That was a really nice outfit you had on, Pit."**

The boy looked to who said that and saw his goddess. He smiled at the comment he received and asked, **"Lady Palutena, you were there at the show, too?"**

 **"Of course I was,"** answered Palutena. **"I didn't think you'd be into fashion or cross-dressing for that matter, but you were absolutely pretty there. You and I should go shopping together in those clothes."**

Pit turned down, **"I would, but Pittoo was pretty upset when he saw me like this. He told me not to wear them again, because people were going to laugh at him if they found out."**

The goddess shook her head playfully, **"Oh that prideful little boy. Oh well, I'll guess we'll have to come up with a plan where we can go together without him knowing. Now come, let's go eat over at the Cheesecake Factory."**

The boy's mouth watered with excitement as he beamed, **"Oh boy, I can't wait to gobble on a steak and a cheesecake!"** The pair went off to the restaurant to eat.

* * *

 **Note:** I don't know if Bayonetta lives in New York City or Pittsburgh, because the plane's starting point in the second game was hard for me to pinpoint the exact location. I decided to go with the latter, since NYC is overused. By the way, the clothes Pit wore are the same ones as the ones Bayonetta wore at the start of Bayonetta 2 where she's in the city shopping.

Pit, Palutena, Peach, Wario, Dark Pit, Mario, Viridi, Pauline, Daisy and Bombette (c) Nintendo  
Bayonetta, Jeanne, Enzo and Madama Butterfly (c) Platinum Games  
The Cheesecake Factory (c) itself


End file.
